Just another day
by Nehe Chan
Summary: Apenas mais um dia...


_-Akira, cheguei!_

_-Hm..._ - "Respondeu" como se Keisuke não fizesse mais que obrigação ao voltar do trabalho para o pequeno apartamento que dividiam, como também não se importara em parar de ler o jornal, uma das coisas que fizera o dia todo, as outras foram dormir e passear por aí com a desculpa de arranjar um emprego que nunca aparecia.

_-Passei no mercado e trouxe um pouco de comida, Akira. Vou me trocar e já faço o jantar, tudo bem?_ - Disse sorrindo, claro, como sempre quando falava com seu tão precioso Akira, mesmo depois de um dia cansativo de trabalho na fábrica, de ter de fazer compras e ainda teria de fazer a janta e ver as contas que tinha para pagar e se o salário daria, ou então seriam mais horas extras no turno da noite.

E foi só pensar nisto que suspirou, cansado e sentou-se à cama, as pernas afastadas, cotovelos apoiados na mesma e a cabeça abaixada apoiada em suas mãos. Não podia obrigar Akira a arranjar um emprego, mas também não agüentava mais fazer hora extra.

_-Por que não procura descansar e relaxar um pouco?_ – Fora a primeira vez aquele dia que o mais baixo olhava para seu companheiro e fora justamente no momento em que Keisuke suspirava, visivelmente esgotado e ele sabia, claro que Akira sabia que em parte a culpa era sua. Afinal ficava o dia todo sem fazer nada, nem lutar mais lutava, todo dinheiro vinha de Keisuke e era muito gasto, com aluguel, comida, contas... E o pior, o pior de tudo era ver que o moreno fazia tudo com um sorriso no rosto apenas porque era para ele, mesmo e apesar de tudo que Akira havia dito e feito com ele.

_-Estou bem, Akira!_ – Levantou o rosto com um sorriso desgastado, mas ainda assim um sorriso e tirou sua blusa a deixando ali no canto, ainda tinha que catar toda a roupa jogada pelo chão. -_Almoçou hoje?_

_-Sim..._ – Caminhou até o moreno, não era nada além de uns dez passos, logo estava à frente do mais alto, que se encontrava sentado e segurou seu queixo, levantando mais seu rosto o encarando, os olhos claros dentro dos olhos chocolate, tão inocente, bonito, cansado. _-Não se preocupe comigo... Vamos cuidar de você._ – sussurrou a sua frente o encarando ainda, fazendo o outro corar um pouco e fechar seus olhos para o beijo que se aproximava.

Não havia muito que Akira pudesse fazer, não trabalhava, não fazia nada, já havia feito Keisuke sofrer demais, com palavras e atitudes que qualquer outra pessoa já teria desistido, mas o moreno nunca desistira dele e hoje, por uma ironia do destino, era de quem mais dependia.

Beijou seus lábios devagar, pedindo passagem com sua língua que logo foi concedida para aprofundar a troca de carinho. Suas mãos tocavam os ombros desnudos do moreno o empurrando para que se deitasse na cama, enquanto sentia seu gosto suave, sua língua e lábios macios. Lábios esses, assim como todo resto que só pertenciam a ele. Keisuke era apenas seu e poderia se orgulhar disso e como sua propriedade marcava seu corpo, sua pele, com seus beijos, sua língua que descia por seu pescoço, sentindo o gosto da pele morena, do corpo bonito, arrancando gemidos e suspiros do outro que acariciava seus cabelos, sussurrando seu nome a cada lambida e beijo que recebia.

Akira se afastou apenas para tirar sua camiseta e aproveitou para olhá-lo melhor. O rosto virado, a respiração ofegante com apenas alguns toques. Era tão inocente, tão bonito, que se tornava irresistível. Se ele apenas soubesse disso...

As calças do moreno foram arrancadas em pouco tempo, assim como sua própria calça que caia em cima das roupas já espalhadas pelo chão.

Seus corpos tremiam a cada toque, a cada beijo, quando Akira cobriu o corpo maior com o seu, para sentir seu calor e seus braços que o abraçavam. Beijos foram trocados, carinhos e gemidos compartilhados.

Aos poucos as pernas de Keisuke foram afastadas e Akira o penetrou, sentindo como ele ainda era apertado, sabendo que ele era o único que sentia isso, que sabia disso e para Keisuke era o único que ele queria e precisava sentir. Seus corpos unidos, numa dança gostosa, única, em que os gemidos pareciam à melhor música que se poderia escutar.

Sentia-se amado deste jeito, por mais que para o menor fosse apenas um modo de se sentir menos culpado, para o moreno era um ato realmente de amor. Poderia não melhorar sua vida, não resolver problema algum, mas se sentia mais forte, mais determinado a seguir em frente e continuar com sua vida, apenas para poder dizer. _-Te amo, Akira!_


End file.
